1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washer nozzle and a washer apparatus for a vehicle for jetting a washer fluid to a predetermined part of a windshield glass of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, on a hood of a vehicle, there is provided a pair of right-hand and left-hand washer nozzles for jetting a washer fluid to a front windshield glass of the vehicle for wiping the front windshield glass with wiper blades. The washer nozzles are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 64-2540 and 2-58139, Laid-Open Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-57452, and Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-86295.
As the type of the washer nozzle, a fluidics type, flat spray type, and jet type are known. In the washer nozzle of the fluidics type, the washer fluid is sprayed on the front windshield glass at a uniform density. The washer nozzle of this type has a disadvantage that the washer fluid sprayed on the front windshield glass obstructs the visual field of a vehicle driver. The washer nozzle of the flat spray type has been developed to overcome the disadvantage of the fluidics type. In the washer nozzle of the flat spray type, the atomized washer fluid is sprayed on the center part of the washer fluid-sprayed region at a density lower than that at both sides in the washer fluid-sprayed region. The washer nozzles of these two types have an advantage that the washer fluid is jetted widely on the front windshield glass, but have a disadvantage that the washer fluid is sprayed on the front windshield glass at a decreased percentage during a high-speed running of the vehicle because wind which strikes the front windshield glass blows off the sprayed washer fluid. The washer nozzle of the jet type has an advantage that the washer fluid is jetted to an elevated position of the front windshield glass even when the vehicle is running at a high speed, but has a disadvantage that the washer fluid cannot be sprayed widely on the front windshield glass.
In the washer nozzle of the flat type, the front part of the channel of the nozzle body, through which the washer fluid flows is domed, and a slot-shaped jetting opening is formed in one direction on the domed portion. The domed surface allows the washer fluid flowing through the channel to be collected at the center of front part of the channel. Thus, the atomized washer fluid is jetted from the jetting opening in a predetermined jet angle in the lengthwise direction thereof. The atomized washer fluid is sprayed on the center part of the front windshield glass at a density lower than that at the both sides thereof.
In the washer nozzle of the flat type, the atomized washer fluid is sprayed on the center part of the front windshield glass at a density lower than that at the both sides thereof, and yet the density of the atomized washer fluid is not so low as to allow the driver to secure the visual field. Further, wind causes the height of the washer fluid-sprayed position to be much lower when the vehicle is running at a high speed. Thus, the part of the front windshield glass corresponding to the visual field cannot be cleaned sufficiently.